Ambisyosa
by WonderBat
Summary: Ten fantasies between two of the Legendary Sannin. JiraTsu


**Ambisyosa **by _WonderBat_

SUMMARY: Ten fantasies between two of the Three Legendary Sannins. JiraTsu RNR PLS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, elements, etcetera nor do I make any money out of it. All of this is just for wholesome fun and creative writing.

A./N.: A little deep on the grammar, quite OOC. Alternate POV's, starts with Tsunade's and ends with Jiraiya's. My two main characters are at least below 30 in every plot here and no, Dan's not in the picture.

Ambisyosa is a Tagalog term for 'desperately wishful'. These little ambitions are kinda based on my own desires. What can I say? I'm a little selfish and hopeless romantic.

* * *

He told me to come to where he's staying at at exactly 8 p.m. this evening. I wasn't completely sure if he even remembered my birthday. Quite frankly, I don't know why he invited me in the first place. We even argued earlier before he totally convinced me to come. And just for the record, we're not together.

I arrived at his porch, 7:56 p.m. sharp. I knocked on the wooden ingress and it immediately responded. Jiraiya looked cute, I mean, silly with that enormous grin on his face. I could only feel his strong chakra in the house, I deciphered the fact that he was completely alone. I suddenly felt my spirits rising for now I knew why he wanted me to come in his place so badly.

All of a sudden, he blindfolded me and urged me to walk a little. I tried to struggle because I was afraid that when I open my eyes, I might see myself in his bedroom, or worse, on his bed...with him. But I didn't, for I knew what to do when that happens. He as well, knew what was gonna happen to him.

After a short while, I felt myself sitting on something cold and hard and I swear that the surrounding just got breezy. I felt his body beside mine and by the moment he removed my covering, I saw myself sitting alongside him, on a huge bare rock just out on his backyard.

I looked at him with a confused face but he was just staring above the dark and starless night sky. I didn't know what he was waiting for and when I checked the time, it was exactly three seconds to eight.

I looked up as well, and I gasped audibly with that captivated feeling.

A rattling feast of amazing fireworks display just welcomed my sight. I had my jaw opened in awe. It was so damn beautiful that I only managed to smile and not even turn to Jiraiya when I heard him say…

"Happy birthday Tsunade…"

* * *

I hate cheesily dramatic movies. I hate it even more when I'm watching it with women. It turns them into freakishly pathetic crybabies.

But since all the others have left, I didn't have the guts to tell an upset Tsunade that I wanted to go home myself. She's been crying for like a freaking nine hundred years! I can't believe it, only by a dramatic movie will turn Tsunade's stern and life-threatening demeanor into a sluggishly sobbing one.

I sighed audibly and I felt her flinch at it. Although the only advantage I get from this moment is that I could touch her without her giving any bad ideas about it.

"Don't you dare put that hand over my shoulder, baka."

She still managed to sense that!? Man, this sucks.

* * *

The chilly wind relaxes my face. There was not much to do today, especially during a day-off like this. I was only taking advantage of it, they rarely come to the life of a ninja such as myself.

"Nothing to do Tsunade?" Jiraiya suddenly walked out into the veranda I have been occupying by myself for almost an hour now. I had no plan to face him, although he was completely smirking at me as I could see clearly from the corner of my eyes.

"Just this…" I finally replied. I resumed the connections between my elbows and the veranda, leaning my head a little and shutting my eyes, allowing the cool air brush against my hair and sweep around my face.

I felt Jiraiya in silence, which forced me to check whether I was alone again. To much of my surprise, he himself leaned with his elbows resting on the veranda, with closed eyes as he fondled with the breeze around us. I smirked and turned my heavily coated body back to facing the snowy mountains. Sarutobi-sensei asked us to take a time-out ever since we sensed that a blizzard was coming along. We'd resume our final mission after the snow storm, he exclaimed.

"Why didn't we do this before?" he broke the silence, which had quite flabbergasted me for a moment. Until he opened his eyes and saw my perplexed face staring at him. He walked close to me with a rather insolent look upon his face. He moved closer and closer until we could hear our thick garments kiss each other. Then he went back to his previous question. "Well?"

I didn't answer, but I felt my cheeks flush into a warm pink. I faced the floorboard with a bit lip instead.

I never thought I'd be this shy around my best friend.

* * *

I could feel the spiked grass on my back, prickling me a little but still feels so carefree and tickly. I sighed heavily as I watched the beautiful forms of clouds passing by. The shade of the tree just a few feet away from my head wasn't hitting me at all. I intended that to happen. I'd rather burn my skin today than use the shade, that's how tough I am!

Okay, so maybe I've sheltered my face in it, but only my face! That's still a difference, right?

"Aah…A sunny summer day just above the clouds. Perfect for doing another installment of Icha Icha Paradise." Another sigh I've let out made me feel so serene and tranquil inside and out.

The sunny shining sky suddenly turned dark. Only because Tsunade's shadow blocked my vision.

"Oi." She greeted heavily, laying her back against the green grass with me, my eyes fixed on her.

"Hey, Tsunade-hime. What brings you here?" I wanted to touch her, yet I couldn't. Something inside me told me I shouldn't...even if she is my girlfriend now.

I realized it was 'respect' that stopped me. That can't be a bad thing, could it?

"Nothing. Just…missed…you…" She answered with an agitated voice then looked at me. Her answer made me chuckle a little, it's not like her to be all this mushy. She now had her arms crossed behind her nape, just like the position I was into.

"Oh…really?" I asked for the second time, trying to make her say it again with an even more confident tone. We were facing the clouds this time.

"Can't believe it? Me neither." Same old joker, Tsunade. I realized I was even lucky she said she missed me, for she's really not that open when it comes to her emotions. And times like these, if anyone else was around right now, her reputation would really turn into ashes.

I shifted my weight to her and so did she, and then we burst into laughter. The laughter died out quickly, and then before we knew it, we were caught in each other's gaze, with the only sounds perceptible are the gust of the wind and the chirping of the birds.

* * *

It's not like me to cry this hard. The only thing that comforted me right now was the beautiful sunset here in the shore I was now witnessing.

Guys are such jerks. And I hate it when Jiraiya turns into one.

We had an argument over my necklace. He said I should return it to my little brother before it gets lost. I know he had a good motive when he said that, too bad I was in a rather tough mood earlier so I accidentally shouted at him.

And sadly, he shouted back at me.

He was obviously as tired as I was today. I kinda got angry at him for shouting so we had a heart-stopping shout fest. His last few words hurt me badly, so I ran out the door, leaving trails of tears behind me. His last few words even echoed in my head that moment, even though he was already shouting an apology before I completely left the place.

'_Will you shut the hell up?!'_

That's what he spat at my face. I know I was quite pathetic for starting the fight and ending up as the loser. Yet I'm making it appear as if this is his entire fault. It's so hard to love too much.

Now I'm here, sobbing harder than ever for recovering that memory. I only wish he was here. I guess for now, it's so much better for me to stay like this as long as we're in a quarrel, head on my knees, eyes shut and face buried in the shadow where no one can see it shining with tears.

* * *

A late, late night of drinking again. Tsunade-hime's gonna kill me once I get to her house. I'm 3 hours late for our poker game tonight.

I'm drunk, yes, but I'm still in the right mind. Gotta find a way to stop her from getting extremely mad at me.

"Hey Tsunade-hime! I'm sorry I'm late, honey." Then, as I have expected, a stinging slap came across my face.

"Where have you been, you were supposed to be here three hours ago, Orochimaru 80 minutes ago! And don't 'honey' me, we're not married!" She sniffed and shouted again. "SAKE! Ugh, Jiraiya! Arggh! Could you just go home and take a shower? You good-for-nothing pervert!"

Much to my surprise, she just threw me out. Usually, she throws me out together with her kunai's and shuriken's. I didn't move. My back was facing her closed door still. I know she's gonna come back, I'm willing to bet my life on it.

Then, I saw my shadows, which means she just opened her door. I was right.

And I heard her footwear clunk a few times. In about two seconds, I felt her hands around my waist as she embraced me tight, with the presence of her head on my back.

"Thank you Jiraiya."

I smiled sweetly yet a little conceitedly, for my plan ought to have worked more than I expected. That bunch of dead flowers I left inside really pulled through. Hey, if you think it's only dead flowers, you're wrong. I attached a card to it, which may have been the cause why she's doing this right now, I wrote,

'_For how long I will love thee, it will be until we take image of thy floras…'

* * *

_

It was when I learned to ride a bike without training wheels. I felt so proud of myself! What do you expect? An eleven-year-old girl isn't that powerful yet you know.

"Hey you! Stupid, flat-chested girl!" That egotistic tone gave me the creeps. It was too familiar.

I felt my blood rush up to my head. I despise that white-haired toad-freak Jiraiya. He's always calling me stupid and flat-chested but attempts to try and go out with me. Are guys really that random? Ugh.

I turned around and saw him grinning like a jackass. There was something different about him today but I can't really tell. I mean, it's not like I'm always noticing him or whatever you might think!

"Nice bike. Mind if I take a ride with you?"

I stuck out a tongue to him. Then abruptly put it back inside my closed mouth. He tried to bite it, damn him!

"And what makes you think I'd ever let you ride my bike?"

"This." He opened a map, a huge map. It came from behind him, a rope around his waist and all. So that's what made him look different today!

I peeped at it and saw something interesting.

"Sarutobi-sensei and Orochimaru-kun will be there today. They asked me to tell you for they said they'd be there early. It's gonna be a temporary training ground for us. Now, will you take me with you in your bike?"

"Ahh…Let me think…No." I said bitterly. I wouldn't let him ride with me if he was the last guy on Earth.

"Come on!" He was now grabbing my bike away from me and ouch! I felt my behind thump hard on the grassed ground. He wanted to help but I didn't take his hand. When I stood up, I looked at him with a flabbergasted face when I saw him riding my bike, a beam drawn on his face. He was patting the small seat behind him, urging me to sit there while he drives.

I tried to grab the bike back but the hell with it, he knew exhibition! I sighed hopelessly and said that I would ride with him, if it was the only way to take the bike back.

"Good." He said as if he bought the bike, with his own money!

"Oh you're so gonna be dead in training today Jiraiya."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I replied sweetly in a sarcastic manner.

He started driving. And what would you know; it was a practically smooth ride after all, maybe a little too comfortable that the plan of retrieving my bike escaped my mind. There were little bumps that made me bounce on my seat so he told me a very doubting command.

"Hold on to me Tsunade." His voice was pure and had no hint of malice, which quite surprised me.

I was very hesitant.

"Go ahead; I won't do anything bad to you."

"You better." And I held on. His stomach was hard but only because it felt as if there were pack of abs starting to pile up on it. I never realized he was this manly before. It also came to me that his huge map was now gone. I was looking for it but all I saw on the rope tied around his waist was a piece of paper with a badly-drawn toad and a heart above its head on it. It made me smirk. Who knew he had a terrible hand at sketching?

The beautiful shining sun hit us with its dancing rays. It was then that I realized what Sarutobi-sensei has told us yesterday.

We had no training for today.

* * *

I remembered when we were only 16 and we had the second to the last mission for the Hidden Star Village. Our team has been assigned to bring back the Natsuhibushi from those Hidden Sound cronies. We weren't sure what they wanted from the red star, but either way, we got it back.

Eventually, Tsunade and I got stuck in a cave for it was raining cats and dogs. And we supposed that we couldn't get the star wet, we didn't know what would happen to it. So we waited there, and man was she furious at me!

"_I told you we should've gone on with Sarutobi-senei and Orochimaru-kun! Now look at us! We don't even know when this storm's gonna stop!"_

"_Chill Tsunade. I've got it all under control. The Natsuhibushi will be safe and warm here." I put the red star between two dry rocks; only, it was covered with a cloth so we would be able to recognize its glow when it's time to leave and grab the correct stone._

"_Ugh…Why does it have to be you anyway?" She smugly asked without looking at me. She was staring out in the rain when I shifted my vision upon her._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I could be bait for a poison dart frog and die happy than to be here with you."_

"_Ouch. You hurt me Tsunade. I sometimes even wonder why I'm crushing on you." I grew serious, and I didn't know exactly why._

_She was startled, I could tell even though my head was now an inch away from the cave's ceiling for I stood up and stared out in he clouds and wondered when will this suffering of hers will end. It was a small cave. That was my probable theory on why she kept distance. Maybe she thought I'd do something to her that'll make her lose her sense of great femininity._

_I walked a little closer into the mouth of the cave. I could see her from the corner of my eyes. Her chakra was usually strong, but this time, I felt it growing weak. I looked at her and she was fainting. I immediately caught her and woke her up. She didn't bulge._

"_Tsunade!" I shouted. "Are you alright?" I was going frantic! What the hell's happening?!_

"_Psyche!" She laughed at me and it made me frown badly. She totally didn't expect that. I put her down carefully and turned my back to her for the second time. She knew I was angry._

"_Jiraiya?" I felt her growing close as her feet made small thumps on the dry stones. I felt her hand on my shoulder and all I did was close my eyes with my eyebrows meeting and put my head down the floor. I crossed my arms when I felt that she was just behind me. "I'm sorry Jiraiya. Did I do something wrong?"_

_I turned to face her, my expression as serious as ever and uttered, "Don't you ever scare me like that Tsunade." I hugged her tight all of a sudden and after a little while, she pushed me. She pushed me so hard that I felt myself soaked in rainwater the next time I breathed air up my lungs. She ran out and apologized again. Instead of grabbing her hand and standing up, I grabbed her hand, smirked evilly and pulled her down in the puddle of mud beside me._

_She staggered me when she just laughed and didn't get indignant. And could you believe it?_

_The rain stopped._

_We went on with our mission, the Natsuhibushi safely pocketed by the one and only Jiraiya._

"Good times…good times." I smiled to myself and closed my eyes and realized that Tsunade's got a few practical jokes up her sleeve at times.

* * *

Another mission, another bummer. Being a gennin was hard work! We eat whatever is available and we sleep in the woods during missions.

It was, I suppose, around 12-something in the morning. The dancing bonfire in-between our team was still alive at the very least. Sarutobi-sensei and Orochimaru-kun were soundlessly sleeping too. I didn't though. I've got a bad case of insomnia for the past few nights now. I looked up and saw the infinitely displayed stars up in the night sky and turned to my side, where Jiraiya was snoring helplessly.

I realized I was smiling at myself for no such reason. I shook my way out of it and frowned.

What if I never turned Jiraiya's offers…of going out with me? Would we be happily traveling in our missions together as a couple? sigh If only he doesn't call me a stupid flat-chested girl! I would probably like you back Jiraiya, you idiotic jerk! Hmp.

I looked calmly at him this time.

He is quite handsome I must say. And that chest…wow.

"Ugh! Get a grip of yourself Tsunade!" I accidentally blurted out. It was a good thing Sarutobi-sensei and Orochimaru-kun didn't wake up after that shriek.

Although, Jiraiya started to move. My heart started to beat faster and faster for I might wake him up. Who knows what he might do to me in the middle of midnight!

To my relief, he just blurted out something but resumed to his heavy snoring. Something he murmured made me smirk again.

"Tsunade…Let's go out on a date…"

Obviously he was dreaming!

Oh well, maybe someday we will. If only you stop calling me a stupid flat-chested girl.

* * *

We were strolling down the streets one afternoon. We attracted a lot of attention for while eating ice cream, we were actually holding hands in public.

I turned to look at her, she was happy. And I like it when she's happy; it makes me feel happy too.

We arrived at the porch of my house. Ever since we started dating, she was often staying in my house whenever we didn't have classes with each of our teams.

I finished my pistachio ice cream. Pistachio was my favorite flavor when it comes to ice cream.

Tsunade was still eating, though. There was still a hill of vanilla on her waffle cone. I stared at her for a while. She was unaware that I was rudely looking at her that time. She was about to take her third to the last bite when she turned to me and asked in a confusingly smiling face…

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." I joked at her with a kissey face.

Before I knew it, there was ice cream all over me! And she threw the cone out. She jumped at me and kissed me all over the parts of my face which were stained with sweets.

What do you know? Tsunade's sweeter than the pistachio ice cream I just ate.

…end


End file.
